Louis One Shot
by jaymem
Summary: In between fics so here's a Louis one shot get you going. One Direction, Louis Tomlinson.


The air was muggy and hot, not an average June day, and I was already sweating half way on my ride to work. It didn't help that the street car was crammed with people and there was no air flow. I pushed my way through a group of people and got off a stop early, I don't care about the extra walk, and it was disgusting inside that street car. The streets were busy, full of people rushing to get home after working all day, and here I was, on my way to start my shift. I work at a sporting event center but tonight it's being used for a concert; funny enough, concerts are held here more often than the sporting events. Tonight is One Direction, that big boy band from the UK that has all these 14 year old girls' panties soaking. I suppose I'm neutral on them, they're a little out of my age range, but at 20, I do have friends who love them.

The line of girls had already weaved around a few blocks towards the venue. I got some suspicious stars as I walked right up and got in, but nothing I'm not accustom to.

"Hope you brought a pair of ear-plugs tonight" I lifted my head and chuckled at Dominic's comment. I reached into my bag and pulled out a small zip lock bag.

"I have more than one pair, totally prepared" I put the bag into my pocket and stood up.

"Good thinking, just be glad you're not working stage security tonight, I'm going to be dealing with screaming tweens and loud-ass speakers, I'm going to need a 24 of beer after tonight" I closed my locker and headed to the door,

"Save me some" I winked and left the change room. We still have a good four hours until the line gets let in but I've been put on 'assistant of the assistant' duty, which basically means, the assistant for the band gets to tell me what to do so they don't have to do their job tonight. I can hear the set up crew grunting and groaning and laughing at what I can best guess to be some crude joke as I walk across the stage. I shot them the finger after a few dog whistles and then I'm off the stage and continuing down another hall way. I finally reach the gathering room and just walk in.

"Hey, I'm Sam – oh, whoa, okay" I get cut off by a shocked voice turning my head to the right. There's a boy standing there, covering himself with a pillow. He's about average height, a bit of a tan, brown straight hair that's just lying flat on his head.

"Uh…sorry, figured all the changing would be done in the change room" I turned around looking out at the wall across from me.

"Don't know where it is and I didn't exactly plan on spilling my drink all over me either" the boy spoke back seeming a little annoyed.

"Do you need clothes or are you just going to cover yourself with that pillow until you find some?"

"Look…why don't you just go and try and find whoever you were looking for, I was doing alright in here" I heard him huff. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders,

"Says the guy naked hiding his package behind a tiny pillow"

"He-" the door closed behind me cutting him off. What a princess, these celebrities I'm telling you. I put my headphones in and wandered around, poking my head into rooms every now then to try and find…what's her name…I don't know, some lady with curly brown hair and probably wearing a suit.

Eventually I found the woman, Denise, and was going about doing her job for her – gathering pop, veggies, pastries, special types of water, etc, etc.

"Here, let me help you" I heard someone say but I couldn't see them behind the trays of food in front of my face. Two hands grabbed two trays off the top and their face came into my view. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks, who knew veggies and dip could be so heavy" I continued walking and he stayed beside me.

"I hope we have other food besides veggies" I think he meant to say it to himself.

"There's some donuts and Danish things too, thought you pop stars were supposed to keep in shape and everything" he laughed a bit and shook his head but said nothing. We reached the same gathering room I had been in earlier but the blonde guy knocked since we couldn't do anything about the handle. The door opened and I followed him in saying thank you and continuing to walk over to a table.

"Alright, that should be all the food that was ordered for you guys. Pizza is probably coming soon and yeah, need anything else?" I looked up from my list to see five guys sitting around listening to me.

"Just some privacy" the same boy from earlier today spoke up and gave me a small smirk. I noticed the other boys giving him little looks. I put my list back into my pocket and cleared my throat.

"Sure, I'll leave a mop out front and some extra clothes in case you forget how to eat again" I started walking to the door, I could hear small snickers, "I'll grab some bigger pillows too so if anything happens you can at least pretend to be covering SOMETHING up this time" the room went silent.

"Who do you think you are?" my hand stopped turning on the handle of the door and I turned around. The boy I insulted standing up now, his eyes glaring at me like he was murdering me in his head.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the girl who gets stuck babysitting all of you because the person you hired to do that hired me. I'm the girl who started my day off by running into some asshole whose dinner I now need to make sure arrives on time. I am the girl who is not getting paid nearly enough to have to deal with you tonight" I walked back to the door and left, letting it close loudly behind me.

"Excuse me" that familiar, annoying, British accent stopped me from walking. I squeezed my temples as I could feel a pressure head ache starting already before turning around and watching him walk up to me.

"Is there something else you'd like, because I have everything on the list" I breathed heavily rubbing my eyes. I looked up and he was standing about a foot away from me. His skin looked perfect and his hair was styled into a quiff, quite retro actually. He breathed deeply, his face relaxing a bit.

"No, I don't want anything on the list, but you have no right in treating me or the rest of my band like that"

"Look, fine, sorry, but maybe you shouldn't be such a prestigious twat to people" his eyes widened.

"Pardon?! How dare you say that, if it wasn't for people like me you wouldn't even have a job"

"Yeah, yeah…you're all mighty and better than I am because you caught a lucky break and have a salt of talent. Whatever. Chances are, if it weren't for people like you I'd be working somewhere else doing menial jobs like this for other rich, snobby, demanding people." I turned my back to him and continued to walk back to the employee change room.

"Anyone tell you you're a bitch!?" he yelled.

"Yeah! And it's good to know you're able to catch onto social cues, congratulations!" I yelled back then shoved my head phones into my ears.

The show was starting in about 10 minutes; I was standing under the stage waiting for the boys with some water bottles for them. They bustled into the small room and I handed them each a bottle, the one from earlier just taking it, hardly looking at me.

"Alright, anything you want down here for when you come down to change or anything, besides water?" they all shook their heads. Thank God, I get to just relax down here for about 30 minutes and do nothing.

"40 seconds" I announced and they all scrambled to their sections. 5,4,3,2,1 – they were rising to the stage. I sat down and closed my eyes, listening to the music over top of me. I stood awkwardly through their first change over; I wasn't exactly sure where to concentrate.

"Where's my red sweater!?" a voice yelled. I noticed a sweater to my left and grabbed it, shoving it into their little changing circle. The boy I had argued with earlier looked up at me before grabbing the shirt.

"Thanks" he spoke and I nodded softly. They scrambled back to their spots and went back up to the stage.

"Ugh, do we have anything gravol or energy drinks or something?" Denise came in frantically, moving around boxes.

"Uh, no, just clothe and water in here"

"No, they don't, and I'm not sure how long it would take to get it…I'm sure Louis can handle himself for another hour or so…we have lots of water for him…so turn the lights down a bit on him, we don't need him fainting…okay fine just get it done" he hung up her phone, "Of course one of the boys gets sick in the middle of the set" she threw her hands in the air.

"What's wrong?" I decided to make small conversation.

"Oh I don't know, he's dizzy, tired…probably a flu or something, or he just needs sleep, but don't we all" I nodded.

"Which one is Louis?" she looked at me, "I'm very up to date with the teen sensations" her mouth curved into a small smile.

"Brown hair, done up kind of tall, he'll be changing into the stripped t-shirt in the next change over, prominent accent"

"Ah, okay" I know exactly who that is.

The next change over and the boys had about 10 minutes this time to change. I grabbed a water bottle, poured some sugar packets in it, and shook it. I grabbed the boy from earlier,

"Louis?" he just looked at me.

"I don't have time, at all" he motioned to walk away but I held onto his arm tight.

"Take this and drink it, I sent one of the security down here to put one on stage for you. Just water and sugar, should make you feel better" he relaxed and looked at the bottle in my hand, "It's not poison, I may not particularly like you, but you are paying my rent right now" I shoved the bottle into his body and he took it. I nodded and he took a few gulps.

"Thank you" he gave me a suspicious look. I gave him a small smile,

"My mom is diabetic, you're probably not, but I know some tricks when you're getting dizzy and tired and everything, so don't worry about it" I walked back to my little stool and watch them all change. I kept looking over to Louis and he kept catching me. He has quite a nice body actually; it's fit but not too fit. He looks smooth and…like he would be soft with a woman not rough and dirty.

"Thanks again, I feel a lot better" a voice knocked me out of my daze. I looked up and Louis was standing over me, hand on my shoulder, and smiling. Huh, he has a nice smile too. I nodded and once again they were sent up to the stage.

The show finished, I had left my little cubby to clean up the gathering room to get it ready for them to relax in. I had a bunch of empty trays and water boxes piled in my hands as I walked down the hall. A loud bustling group of people walked by, from the accents, it was the boys. I waited until they were gone and kept walking. I turned the corner slowly but someone smashed into me knocking the boxes and trays everything. I groaned loudly.

"I'm so sorry" I looked over, of course it was Louis. I just breathed deeply and then started picking up the mess.

"I am sorry" he said and I watched him picked up a few things.

"It's fine, you can just put those on top" I nodded to what I had in my arms.

"I'll just carry them out for you, lead the way" I looked at him for a moment before shaking my head and heading outside. I threw what I had into the large recycle bin, Louis copying me.

"It's nice out" he commented.

"Are you trying to make small talk with me? Because last time that didn't work out too well" he smirked at the ground.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot" he looked up at me. I reached my hand out to him.

"Samantha" he kept looking at me but took it and shook it.

"Louis" I took my hand back and looked up at the sky.

"It is nice out, probably makes you feel a bit better too, after being on a hot stage for so long" I kept looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, and that sugar water you got for me really helped, good thing I didn't piss you off too much tonight I suppose" I looked back at him.

"Yeah well, I could've hated you but you still have that accent and your looks going for you, so I still would've helped" he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I saw you checking me out" I could feel my face go red.

"I..I was doing no such thing – it's okay, I kind of liked it, even though I was angry at you" he cut me off, "if you weren't so fit I probably would've been a lot ruder to you today". We're flirting, how on Earth did this happen.

"I'm not very fit, I hardly go to the gym" he laughed, I mean, he really laughed and I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked and I just sort of stopped thinking for a second.

"Uh…no, I … that's quite a forward question"

"Sorry" we stood there in silence.

"Do you have a girlfriend" he gave me a small smile, a little sad.

"Yeah"

"You don't seem too happy about that"

"I'm not"

"I'm sorry" he stood up straight and walked over to me, standing a few inches away from me. I wanted to move but at the same time I didn.t

"Don't be sorry. I just…" he looked away and then back at me, "I meet people like you, granted at first I thought you were rude, but you're not. You're just being real and you don't take people's shit and you made me feel alive and excited, especially when I caught you checking me out"

"I caught you staring at me too you know"

"Good, I wanted you too". I felt my legs tremble a bit but I looked up into his eyes. We just stared at each other for a minute, as if he was asking for permission, before his hands grabbed my butt and he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. His mouth pressed hard against mine and my back pressed up against the recycle bin. My hands were clutching onto the back of his shirt pulling up. He bit my lip before setting me down and taking his shirt off. Without time to think he had grabbed me and swung me around so my back was against the brick of the venue building. His hands fumbling with my pants until they were on the ground and my shirt followed. We continued to kiss feverishly as my hands slowly undid his belt and tugged down on his jeans, eventually they joined mine on the ground. I lowered myself, letting my hands pull down his briefs.

"I take back my pillow comment" I spoke as I was facing his cock. I grabbed it with one hand and started flicking my tongue across the tip; a hand gripped my hair. I gradually began taking more and more of him into my mouth, the deeper I let him in the louder he would groan.

My legs were wrapped around his waist, his arms holding me up against the wall and his lips biting and sucking on my neck. Every thrust was harder and deeper, my hands holding onto the back of his neck. The sweat from our bodies was sticking us together. I grabbed his face and lifted it up, pressing my lips against his. We were both moaning in-between kisses and every time I would moan louder he would start fucking me harder. His hair was everywhere now, his hands squeezing my butt every now and then. My legs started to shake and I could feel myself beginning to lose control slowly but steadily on the inside. Louis didn't say anything, just bit down on my collar bone lightly. My nails started digging into his back a bit as I felt myself getting closer and closer, my breathing speeding up and become heavy. A wave of pleasure shot through me from my toes to my fingers, my legs squeezed into Louis body, which I think just encouraged, him to fuck me harder. The sound of his groans and the sweat dripping off his face made this even hotter. His breathing started to match my heavy panting, his thrusting becoming more rapid and uneven. Before he could even say anything I pushed him away and got down on my knees, taking him into my mouth and letting him go in deep. A few thrust and he moaned loudly, both hands entangled in my hair as I felt him cum. I kept him inside my mouth until I had swallowed everything then I pulled away.

He stood, leaning his hand on the wall, over top of me. I stayed on the group for a bit to recoup myself before grabbing my underwear and pants. I stood up between him and wall and he kissed me, pressing his still sweaty body against mine. When he pulled away I smiled and slipped into my underwear and then my pants. Moments later Louis did the same. I turned my back and did up the zip and button but a pair of arms wrapped around me, hands cupping my breasts.

"I am more than willing to be a human bra, if you'd like" I laughed and he kissed down my neck.

"Tempting, but if I don't get fired for this I'd surely get fired for having you holding my boobs in public" I turned around to face him.

We both finished getting dressed; now leaning against each other on the wall, both looking up at the stars.

"Guess you should get back to the band, your management is probably worried sick about you" he shrugged.

"Can I get your number before I leave?" he looked over at me and I at him.

"I feel guilty enough having sex with you when you have a girlfriend, I'd feel terrible continuing anything" he scrunched his face.

"I don't know what's going on there, but you just made me feel more alive than I've felt with her in months"

"Have you even seen her in months?"

"Yeah, and I don't know, it's not the same" I nodded lightly.

"Well…how about I give you my number but you're only allowed to text me if or when you end things with your girlfriend, deal?" he smiled at me.

"Okay".

We exchanged numbers and headed back inside; he grabbed me and pulled me into him kissing me. We kissed for a while until I finally pushed away for air.

"Good luck, with everything" I said, he kept hold of my hand. I pulled it back, turned around, and walked away, slipping my head phones into my ears.

I was sitting at home, it was a Sunday in October, and I had my favorite Disney Halloween movie on. My phone went off beside me. I grabbed it and checked to see who was calling me.

It was Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
